prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pop
Pop is a lion-like fairy and the second fairy mascot in Smile Pretty Cure!. He came to Earth after his little sister, Candy, to pass the Cures the Decor Décolle to collect the Cure Decor pieces in. He ends his sentences with "~de gozaru". History First Appearance Pop's first appearance is in episode 6 when the Cures ask Candy about what they should be doing. He pops out of a book and takes them to the Magical Library where he shows the girls the book that Candy came from. He then gives the girls the Decor Décor and tells them to collect and store the Cure Decor inside it. He also explains how the library works and that you can use the combination to go to the nearest bookcase at the place you're thinking of at the time. He senses Majorina causing trouble and tells the Cures to picture where she is to get to the place to stop her. Right before Miyuki goes thorugh the portal, she becomes distracted because she saw a book with a penguin on the cover, ending up at the South Pole where Pop goes to rescue her. He also helps defeat Majorina by turning into a gigantic drink can crusher to crush the soda can Akanbe. He then says that he has to return to Märchenland to finish a mission there and that they can contact him by using the cell phone decor. Appearance Pop appears to be a miniature lion with a bushy fox-like tail. His fur is mainly pale yellow in color, with a pale orange mane and tail. Like Candy, he has blue heart-shaped markings near his eyes, and his mane is styled such that it covers his right eye from view. His ears stick out from his mane and lie curled up against his head, though it has been shown that he can uncurl them at will. Personality Unlike Candy, Pop comes off as a very mature and responsible character. As such, he is a good brother to Candy, always looking out for her and even doing her ears in new styles. He understands that Candy is actually a crybaby inside and afraid of loneliness, and is thus worried about leaving her alone in the human world. In return, Candy is extremely reliant on him, always holding onto his tail and crying when he leaves her to return to Märchenland. Pop has a samurai's soul, and often acts like one. This is also reflected in his colloquial speech patterns. For example, he ends his sentences with "~de gozaru", says goodbye as "saraba da" instead of the usual "sayonara", and refers to himself as "sessha", a traditional term used by samurai in the past. He sees himself as a man and gets insulted when Akane calls him "cute" in Episode 6. However, he does not react well to praise, like when Yayoi calls him "cool". When that happens, he turns red and gets flustered, often backing away hurriedly and tripping up or banging his head in the process. Abilities/Powers Using traditional power scrolls, Pop is able to transform into giant versions of various objects to do battle. In Episode 6, he transformed into a giant drink can crusher to fight against the drink can Akanbe. In this state, he has been shown to use sumo wrestling moves as well. Relationships Candy - Pop is a responsible older brother to Candy, and always looks out for her. In turn, Candy depends on him a lot and is extremely attached to him. Hoshizora Miyuki - While he does not understand Miyuki's enthusiasm at times, like when she insisted on everyone coming up with a signature phrase, Pop trusts Miyuki and is assured that the girls will do their best to look after Candy in his absence. Kise Yayoi - When Yayoi called him cool, he blushed and backed off in distance, banging his head in the process. This may be a hint that he may have a crush on Yayoi. Etymology Pop - Pop's name is a shortened term for either Soda Pop, a type of carbonated beverage, or Lollipop, a sweet food, establishing a theme in his and Candy's names. Trivia * Pop's lion-like appearance hints at that of lions in some fairy tales, such as the Wizard of Oz. * Pop has the longest verbal tic out of all of the Fairy mascots in the Pretty Cure universe. *Pop and Candy are the second mascot sibling pair in the series, the first two being Pollun and Lulun. Gallery Official Profiles PopProfileImage.jpg|Profile (Toei Animation) Screenshots P 01dsd.jpg|Pop and Candy from Episode 6 p_02fdsdfs.jpg|Pop, Candy and the Cures from Episode 6 418443_398287010185880_100000137541967_1807818_2102904925_n.jpg|Pop meets up with Candy in a Smile! Pretty Cure comic samuraipop.jpg|Pop the samurai CurePoni.jpg Pop Upset.jpg Pop Shield.jpg Category:Smile Pretty Cure! characters Category:Smile Pretty Cure!